


Under the Covers

by safarikalamari



Series: Consentacles [3]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Canon Universe, Don't Like Don't Read, Eldritch Jaskier, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sounding, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safarikalamari/pseuds/safarikalamari
Summary: Geralt and Jaskier try something new
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Consentacles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868677
Comments: 14
Kudos: 145





	Under the Covers

They’re lounged out by their small fire, the forest quiet beyond the occasional noises from the wildlife. 

Geralt can feel Jaskier doze off, some of the tendrils draped on his skin beginning to slip. Quick to pull them back on, as if they are a blanket, it’s enough to wake Jaskier up and the tendrils take hold of Geralt’s bare form.

“Something wrong?” Jaskier mumbles as he rubs his eyes. 

“No, nothing at all,” Geralt gives a small smile and rests his head on Jaskier’s shoulder. 

Jaskier hums, runs his fingers along Geralt’s collarbone, letting a tendril or two follow after. A kiss is placed on Geralt’s temple and he presses into the touch as he watches the many tendrils wiggle around. Taking one in his hand, Geralt runs his finger across the tip and hears Jaskier breath in. 

“Can they change size?” Geralt asks as the tendril pulses in his grip. 

“Yes, I mean...” Jaskier tugs Geralt close, wrapping his arms around Geralt’s waist. “They can’t become longer, but thicker, thinner, they can to an extent.”

Geralt purses his lips. He remembers hearing about a certain kind of pleasure being passed around brothels, something that should feel just as good, if not better than everything else he’s experienced so far. 

He’s lucky to have such a generous, caring lover and Geralt doesn’t feel fear or embarrassment when asking Jaskier to try something new. It’s been a whirlwind of living with an eldritch creature while also divulging in all sorts of pleasures.

“Would they be able to go into the tip of my…” Geralt pauses, trying to find the words to convey this. 

Jaskier shifts at this, runs his hands down Geralt’s arms. “Well, let’s see…”

A few tendrils wrap around Geralt’s thighs, spreading his legs so his cock is on full display. Jaskier takes hold of Geralt, stroking his cock to hardness, running his thumb across the tip. Geralt holds his breath, waits as a small tendril twists around his cock and then rests at the hole. Warm liquid seeps from the tendril’s skin and the thickness shrinks down until it can push into Geralt’s slit. It’s not uncomfortable, the tendril sliding in easily and down until Geralt can feel it wiggle deep inside of him. His head falls back onto Jaskier’s shoulder and he lets out a heavy breath. 

There is a new sensation, a combination he’s unsure of, as if he needs to come or relieve himself, but he can’t do either. The tendril slides in some more, searches for bundles of nerves to press on and it’s then Geralt sees stars. 

“More,” Geralt pleads.

Jaskier is quick to do as his lover asks, cupping his balls and stroking the length of his cock with the tendril deep inside still coiled around it. The mixture of pleasures are overwhelming and Geralt just wants to come. Throwing an arm back, his hand twists in Jaskier’s hair and he moans as Jaskier bites down on his throat. 

Geralt begs for more, welcomes the tendrils that prod at his entrance. They slide in and Geralt chokes back a sob as he feels the tendrils brush up against one another inside of him, all pressing against his prostate and then some. 

He’s stuffed full and Geralt lets himself succumb to the pleasure, moans as Jaskier’s hand plays with his nipples. The familiar twist and burn builds up inside of him and Geralt can barely say a thing to let Jaskier know he’s close. 

Not needing words, Jaskier presses kisses along Geralt’s shoulder and neck, sucking on his earlobe as the tendrils speed up. Geralt is writhing, shouting to the stars and Jaskier trembles beneath him.

“Come for me,” Jaskier whispers and the tendril in his cock pulls out.

Geralt spills over the both of them, so much cum leaving his body. It’s as if he hasn’t been allowed to orgasm in years and the two are coated in his seed. Jaskier wipes some of the cum off of Geralt’s face, licks it off his fingers as Geralt collects himself. He didn’t expect it to be this good and a hunger has grown in him for all the new pleasures they’ll be able to try. 

Turning in Jaskier’s hold, Geralt movs himself down amongst the nest of tendrils and grabs hold of Jaskier’s hard cock, red and leaking precum. 

“Oh, you don’t have to…” Jaskier starts, but his words are caught in his throat as Geralt swallows him whole. “Fuck, you and your mouth.”

Geralt hums, moves his head up and down Jaskier’s length as the tendrils wrap around his body, his limbs and hold onto him tightly. His mind is filled with nothing but the thought of pleasuring Jaskier and he trails a finger down to press it against Jaskier’s perineum. Jaskier gasps, hips bucking forward as a hand tangles itself in Geralt’s hair. 

The tug on his hair spurs Geralt on, his finger reaching Jaskier’s hole and rubbing the calloused tip across the rim. A tendril has joined Geralt’s hand, slicking his fingers before it pushes into Jaskier. 

Geralt pulls off Jaskier’s cock for just a moment, watching Jaskier’s own tendril stretch him open. 

“I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t envious,” Geralt muses before sucking Jaskier’s cock back down. 

Jaskier’s laugh turns into a moan and he tugs on Geralt’s hair again. “Benefits of not being a human,” Jaskier breathes. 

Without much ceremony, Geralt pushes his finger in alongside the tendril, entranced by the thrust of Jaskier’s hips, the stretch of his hole. Before long, Jaskier is being fucked and stretched by three of Geralt’s fingers and two tendrils, sparing him no mercy. 

“Fuck, yes, more,” Jaskier moans into the night air, his back arching. 

Geralt throws one of Jaskier’s legs over his shoulder, grips tight to his thigh and urges Jaskier on until warm cum pours into his mouth. Swallowing it all down, Geralt only pulls away and out of Jaskier once the tendrils do. 

The sight before him is beautiful, Jaskier a tired mess amongst his bed of tendrils, staring at Geralt as if it is the first time seeing him. 

Capturing their lips in a searing kiss, Geralt holds onto Jaskier with no intention of letting go. 

There is so much more that awaits them and Geralt cannot wait to experience every step of the way with Jaskier at his side.

**Author's Note:**

> hey uh how would i tag jaskier fucking himself with his own tentacles


End file.
